


Two of Three

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-11
Updated: 2000-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: An old RayK looks back on his losses...This is not your usual deathfic so I'm told





	Two of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
     
    
    Title:  Two of Three
    Author:  Elz
    Notes:  Thanks go out to Mia and Steph for Beta.  This is deathfic written
    by a non deathfic liker...so please if you don't like death give it a
    go.  This fic was once known as 'The Cabin'
    Special thanks to LadyAna for giving me the title
    Rating:  R
    Warning:  Death of major characters but it is hopeful and I've been told
    sweet.  Pairings: RK/RV (suggested RK/F and RV/F)
    Feedback:  Gratefully recieved at
    
    I'm going to die today.  I know I'm going to die because I'm making it
    happen.  But, you know, this isn't suicide; this is my time.  I'm 93
    years old and I miss my friends and I think...I think they miss me too.
    
    And I know that he's close.  Closer than he's been since I left him for
    the dirt of Chicago.  Closer than he's been since Welsh called me to
    say the Mounties'd found him with a single bullet in the back of his
    head.  Closer than he's been since me, Vecchio and the rest of Chicago
    went up to the ice to put him in it.  Closer than he's been since me
    and Vecchio... 
    
    We were mad that he was dead and we were biting and hitting and bleeding
    and bruising.  And I was mad as hell that he wasn't Frase and he was
    mad as hell that I wasn't Benny and it felt great.  It was greatness,
    all the pain; everything was physical again and... 
    
    I saw a flash of red out the corner of my eye and Vecchio, he must've
    seen it too because we stopped.  We both looked over to the side of the
    room and we stopped and then we stared at each other. He gave me a sweet,
    gentle kiss and left my hotel room and I went to bed. 
    
    And in the morning, on the flight back to Chicago, we swapped Inuit stories
    and listening to him talk it was like I closed my eyes and it was Frase.
    And I was telling him to shut up again and Vecchio, he just said "Understood,
    Ray." 
    
    Vecchio died four months ago, and I hope that Fraser found him. And in
    the past four months, I think I've seen Frase more and more.  Just little
    glimpses, whenever I felt lonely.  
    
    And for the past few nights I've had this dream.  
    
    There's a cabin, surrounded by snow.  The cabin has one window and in
    it there are three candles.  Two of the candles are inside the glass
    and the third is just outside.  And in the dream I walk towards the cabin.
    And I know I should sink right into that snow and I know that the walk
    to the cabin should take me a while but in the dream it's like walking
    on a Chicago sidewalk and surrounded by snow, I feel warm. 
    
    And I know this gun in my hand will take me there.
    
     


End file.
